pierrot the clown
by 4real
Summary: Als Omi Nagi sagt, dass er ihn liebt, geht die sorgsam aus Schweigen geflochtene Beziehung der beiden zu Bruch, die sich in erster Linie um Ablenkung drehte. Langsam bemerkt Nagi, was er verloren hat... Nagi's POV. !complete! for mashine
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: Weiß&Schwarz copyrighted by Projekt Weiß Tokyo / this is a work of fiction / no cash

autor/beta: yuki/sushi 2004-06

chapter: 1/3 **into the blue**

rating: M/pg13

drama/angst --- slightly romance

pairing: OGi

POV: Naoe Nagi

please R&R

---

**have you seen the horizon lately?**

-circles and circles-

so high above

drowning

under the surface

I hide

dieing

**into the blue**

"Ich habe es nicht geglaubt, ich wollte es nicht glauben, ich _konnte_ nicht. Es war wie eine Denksperre; meine Gedanken weigerten sich einfach, diese Möglichkeit in Betracht zu ziehen. Es konnte einfach nicht stimmen - es konnte nicht stimmen weil es nicht durfte."+

**dieses szenario existierte nicht**

Es war nur eine Art Beschäftigungstherapie. Ich behandelte ihn, schlief mit ihm mit genau dem selben Ausdruck in den Augen, dem selben Gefühl von Leere, wie ich mein Notebook bediente oder zur Schule ging. Es ging nur um Zeit, in der man sich sowieso nur lächerliche Gedanken machen würde. Es war egal ob er es war oder jemand anderes. Genauso wie es egal war, ob er mein Feind war oder nicht. Oder ob ich zu spät zur Schule kommen würde oder eben nicht. Ob sich mein Notebook aufhing oder eben nicht. Alles nur weitere Eigenschaften, Nebensächlichkeiten, die man genau so gut verschweigen konnte, weil sie eben nicht wirklich passierten, sondern einfach nur geschahen.

Seine Gedanken interessierten mich nicht - wir sprachen nur gegen die Stille an, es gab keinen Grund zu reden.

Er gehörte zu meinem Alltag, das Kämpfen gegeneinander, der anschließende Sex - aber es würde auch keine Rolle spielen, wenn es ihn gar nicht geben würde.

...Ob ich ihn _liebte_?

Spielte das eine Rolle?

Ganz gleich ob ich ihn liebte, verachtete oder gar hasste - letztendlich würde jegliches Gefühl eher eine behindernde (wenn überhaupt eine) Rolle spielen. Ich entsagte den Emotionen, zurück blieb Instinkt. Und instinktiv begriff ich, dass es hier um nichts weiter ging, als um das Vergessen.

_Und als alles um mich zusammenbrach_

_und die Splitter meiner Welt tiefe blutige Schnitte auf meinem Körper hinterließen_

_als alles_

_was 'ich' bedeutete_

_in Scherben zu meinen Füßen lag_

_ging die Sonne auf_

_und der Mond stürzte in den Ozean_

_wie ich_

_Glasscherbenregen_

_------ _

**Luftballonpark**

Scheppernd fiel die Haustür hinter mir ins Schloss. Scheppernd, da nun endlich auch die letzten Splitterreste aus dem Rahmen fielen und in Nanometer-große Einzelteile zersprangen. Es knirschte, als ich meinen Weg durch den mit Glassplittern verzierten Flur in mein Zimmer fortsetzte.

"Naoe?"

Ich antwortete nicht, lief geradewegs an Schuldigs Zimmer vorbei, aus welchem selbiger eben nach mir gerufen hatte, wahrscheinlich um mich, wie immer, daran zu erinnern, dass ich endlich die Scherben wegräumen sollte.

Erst als ich meine Zimmertür hinter mir geschlossen hatte, mein Notebook anschaltete und den MD-Player auf volle Lautstärke drehte, konnte ich endlich aufatmen.

_Manchmal ist es so, dass man all die furchtbaren Dinge, die einem in seinem Leben widerfahren sind, einfach in einen Raum abstellt und die Tür hinter sich abschließt. _

_...Die Stimmen..._

Wie das Rauschen der Wellen, wenn sie als Brandung

den Sand unter den Füßen wegspülen

**ein kaputtes radio**

Wirre Fetzen einer Sprache, die ich nicht verstand.

_Nicht mehr verstand._

_Das ist fast wie Vergessen. Und manchmal, da gibt es ganz besondere Menschen, Menschen, die die Gabe haben, einen bedingungslos zu lieben und zu akzeptieren, wie man eben ist, mit all den Seltsamkeiten, den Eigenarten und all den Geheimnissen die alle von uns umgibt. Am liebsten würde man diesen Menschen den Schlüssel zu diesem Raum geben, dass sie ihn aufschließen und all das sehen, was man die Abgründe einer menschlichen Seele nennt, dass sie all das erfahren, was niemals ausgesprochen werden darf... _

Ich bekam Kopfschmerzen.

Ihre Blicke waren gierig, neugierig, heischend, jagend... Um mich herum... ihre lechzenden Augen, ihre lüsternen Blicke...

Eine Sensation, ja, wie eine Sensation.

Schaulustige.

Gaffer.

Widerliches, _hungriges _Starren.

_Aber dieser Raum ist dunkel... und so hässlich, dass man sich darin verirren kann und dann kommt man da nie wieder raus, wenn dieser Raum geöffnet wurde. Aber den Schlüssel kann man nicht einfach wegwerfen, denn er wird immer wieder zurück kommen, weil er zu einem selbst gehört. Genau wie ein Stück Glas, das man in den Ozean wirft, irgendwann ganz sicher wieder angespült wird. _

Ich fühlte mich nackt.

Meine Hände zitterten. Meine Augen taten weh, salzige Tränen rannen meine Wangen hinab, sie waren kalt, wie Meerwasser.

**salzige spuren vertrockneter wellen**

_Dieser Schlüssel ist der wertvollste und schrecklichste Besitz eines Menschen und er wird das wertvollste und schrecklichste Geschenk an denjenigen sein, den man aufrichtig liebt. _

Wie die Erinnerung an eine kühle Sommerbrise

- sein kurzer Augenaufschlag in meine Richtung, eher das Gefühl einer Berührung; ein Wort kam mir in den Sinn.

Dann

- _leises Rauschen der vereisten Wellen im Straßenlabyrinth _-

eisgraue Schleier, seine schminkeverschmierten Augen, tausend geweitete Pupillen direkt auf ihn und mich ausgerichtet, aufgereiht wie Lampions an einer Schnur.

Alptraumhaft verließen seine Füße den Erdboden und

sein schmaler Körper wurde vom Wind empor geschleudert ---

und fiel 50 Meter

bis er auf dem Boden

zerschellte

_...wie Glas_

Manchmal, wenn ich träume, betrete ich diesen Raum.

Er ist ganz klein, aber bis an die Decke angefüllt mit den hässlichsten Dingen, die ich je gesehen habe. Und es ist dunkel. So dunkel, dass man nicht einmal sieht, was vor einem steht. Aber man fühlt es, es ergreift Besitz, es verbreitet sich wie ein Virus und saugt jeden schönen Gedanken und jede schöne Erinnerung aus jeder einzelnen Pore der Haut aus... Das ist wie Sterben. Nur viel, viel schlimmer. Denn man wacht wieder auf. Und man fragt sich, wieso man noch immer lebt. Wenn doch alles schon festgeschrieben in dem Kerker der Seele lauert... Das ist das Schicksal.

------

**the first duty in life is to be as artificial as possible.**

**------- **

"Ich liebe dich."

Ich starrte ihn an.

"Ich liebe dich."

Ich starrte ihn an.

Das **Blau **seiner Augen explodierte in meinem Kopf.

"Ich liebe dich, Naoe."

Ich sah die Angst in seinen Augen.

Er stand vor mir, seine Hände in sein T-Shirt gekrallt, seine Knöchel ganz weiß. Er zitterte etwas, sein Gesicht war noch blasser als sonst und seine blauen Augen starrten mich beinahe verstört an. Sein Haar war noch zerzaust.

**Blau.  
**

Das **Blau **seiner Augen

Das Klacken der Tür

Seine Schritte.

Als er das Zimmer verließ

Stille

Die Stille

Die Stille

Das Summen der Gedanken in meinem Kopf

"Es war doch nur... ein Spiel...", _sagte ich _hörte ich mich sagen

_Zurück blieb das Echo seiner Stimme_

'Ich liebe dich.'

_...in meinem Herzen_

* * *

Die folgenden Tage reihten sich aneinander ohne dass ich sie unterscheiden konnte in Tag oder Nacht. Stunden dehnten sich aus, die Zeit umhüllte mich, wickelte mich ein und kotzte mich jeden Morgen um 4:00 Uhr am wieder aus. Ich musste aufstehen. Musste mich erinnern. Musste wieder _ich _sein. Nicht mehr _nicht _sein. 

In jeder Sekunde

_eine Million Jahre seine Augen zu sehen_

und in jeder Sekunde

_Millionen Jahrtausende seine Stimme zu hören_

jede Sekunde

_stundenlange Erinnerungen_

"Ich liebe dich."

* * *

Meine Augenringe wurden schwärzer, meine Haut näherte sich in Lichtgeschwindigkeit dem Verwesungsstadium... Ich hatte Fieber.

Natürlich hatte das eine nichts mit dem anderen zu tun. Oder vielleicht hatte es doch miteinander zu tun – er machte mich _krank_. Ich hasste ihn. Ich warf mir kaltes Wasser in mein Gesicht, starrte mein fahles Ich im Spiegel an und hasste ihn.

--------------

I am standing on air

- - - -- -- - - - -- --- - - - - - - - -

_Und als alles um mich zusammenbrach_

_und die Splitter meiner Welt tiefe blutige Schnitte auf meinem Körper hinterließen_

_als alles_

_was 'ich' bedeutete_

_in Scherben zu meinen Füßen lag_

_ging die Sonne auf_

_und der Mond stürzte in den Ozean_

_wie ich_

Ich hatte nachgerechnet.

Wir hatten uns tatsächlich seitdem ungefähr 3 Monate nicht mehr gesehen.

Vielleicht auch 2.

Ich war mir nicht mehr so sicher, ob es nun im Mai oder im Juni gewesen war… Zeit ist so unwichtig… Zeit arbeitet gegen den Menschen. _Würde die Zeit anhalten… der Moment gefrieren…_

**00:00:00:00:00:00:00**

Dieses Leben ist falsch.

Man kann es ja nicht einmal als eine Art Abwesenheit eines anderen Zustandes Tod beschreiben, da es ja der Tod ist, der unser Leben bestimmt. Unser Leben wird immer vom Tod determiniert sein.

Ich sterbe seit 15 Jahren.

_Zeit ist so unwichtig_…

Mai. Es war Mai gewesen.

**00:00:00:00:00:00:01**

Ich schüttelte widerwillig den Kopf. Es war sowieso egal. Er hatte gesagt, was er eben sagen musste und ich hatte damit nichts zu tun. Er war dann gegangen. Er war dann einfach gegangen.

Erneut schüttelte ich den Kopf, wütend über mich selbst.

Ich drehe mich im Kreis

_Was wäre geschehen, wenn er gewartet hätte?_

Ich massierte mit meinen Zeigefingern meine Schläfen.

_Ob er sich das auch manchmal fragt?_

Ich vergrub mein Gesicht in meinen Händen.

Sicherlich nicht. Wahrscheinlich hat er es sowieso wieder vergessen. In diesem Leben sucht jeder krampfhaft nach einem Fixpunkt. Diese tägliche Konfrontation mit dem Tod desillusioniert und doch sucht jeder krampfhaft nach einem Grund zu überleben.

Eine Art _Existenzberechtigung_.

Ich war für einen Moment seine Existenzberechtigung gewesen. Für einen Wimpernschlag seines Lebens.

_Weil er mich liebte_… Mit seiner Liebe zu mir konnte er sein tägliches Überleben in seinem Job entschuldigen.

Sicher hatte er bereits etwas anderes gefunden. Etwas, dass ihn glücklicher machte.

Es ist tödlich, etwas hinterher zutrauern, was man nicht haben kann.

Besonders, wenn man so schwach ist.

---

_So zart…_

_--- _

Ich stand ruckartig auf und riss dabei mit einem Bein meinen Laptop um.

Ich war zu entsetzt, um auch nur an Telekinese zu denken…

Für einen Augenblick hatte ich ihn gesehen, wie er damals in meinem Bett schlief, so erschöpft und… _zart_…

Ich rannte aus der Wohnung, warf die Tür achtlos hinter mir zu.

_--So schön kann nur der Tod sein._

_So unschuldig und blass… _

_Er lag schutzlos und schlafend auf meinem Bett, locker in ein weißes Laken gehüllt. _

Der Tod ist ein Kind, das wahllos Entscheidungen trifft.

_Ich konnte sein Atmen nicht hören. _

_Ich habe es nie gehört._

_Ich wusste, dass das eine Angewohnheit von ihm war: Das leise Atmen._

_Damals._

_Tot stellen ist das einzige, was dich ein paar Sekunden rettet. Dann tun sie es trotzdem. Aber wenigstens kannst du dir selbst einbilden, dass du tot bist._

_Er stellte sich oft tot. _

_Es fiel ihm selbst nicht auf, wie alles, was man unterbewusst tut, aber mir fiel es auf._

_Es gab Momente, da dachte ich tatsächlich, er wäre einfach im Schlaf gestorben…._

_Tsukiyono. Er ähnelte mir manchmal und besonders in diesen seltsamen, unterbewussten Dingen._

Wir beide schienen eine ganz eigene, fremde Art der Existenz gefunden zu haben. Im einen Moment sprühten wir vor Leben, mussten uns selbst immer wieder bewusst machen, dass wir lebten… Er war dann immer so überschwängllich fröhlich. Er lachte laut, weinte laut, lebte. Oder er tötete in seiner psychotischen, hingebungsvollen Art. In anderen Momenten war er so ruhig... Er schwieg, seine Augen waren blass, fast weißblau, wie vereiste Seen.

Wir ähnelten uns.

Ich hatte es mir zwar abtrainiert zu lachen (ich weiß gar nicht so genau, ob ich jemals lachen konnte), aber auch ich musste mich immer wieder selbst daran erinnern, dass ich noch lebte. Musste mich beweisen. Unmögliche Dinge tun. Mir selbst Schmerzen zufügen um das Blut in meinen Adern zu sehen...

Wir beide lebten zu einem großen Teil in unserer Vergangenheit.

Oder, nein, wir lebten nicht. Wir starben nur regelmäßig an unserer Vergangenheit.

_Sie höhlte uns einfach aus…_

Ich konnte mich selbst so oft in ihm sehen…

Das Spiegelbild von mir, das ich in seinen meerblauen Augen sah, war mehr als bloße Reflektion. Das hatte ich immer gewusst. Er barg den Schlüssel zu mir selbst – irgendwo in den endlosen Tiefen seiner riesigen Augen…

/Und doch – trotz all der Ähnlichkeiten hätten wir unterschiedlicher nicht sein können. Es gab Moment, in denen ich tatsächlich glaubte, dass er seine Vergangenheit abgeschlossen hatte. Das konnte ich von mir selten behaupten. Ich hatte nur einen erfolgreichen Mechanismus entwickelt, um sie zu verdrängen.

---

Ich vermisste ihn.

---

Sein beinahe lautloses Atmen, diese blauen Schleier seiner Augen die mich immer so seltsam _berührten_…

_

* * *

_

_Ich schien mich im Kreis zu drehen_

_Und immer schneller werdend_

_Verlor ich mich selbst_

All around me **All around me** All around me are familiar faces  
**Worn out** places  
**Worn out** faces

Tränen verwandelten mein Gesicht in eine Salzwüste. Meine Haut schmerzte. Sicher war ich längst verrückt geworden… Mit chirurgischer Präzision setzte ich die Klinge an meine Wange.

Das Blut war warm. Und unendlich weich…

Ich hob eine Hand an meine Wange und fühlte, wie sich mein Blut wie ein wärmender Samthandschuh über meine Finger ausbreitete.

Ich schloss die Augen.

_And I find it kind of _funny_  
I find it kind of _sad_  
_**The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had**_  
_I find it hard to tell you_  
I find it hard to take  
_

Ich wusste, dass mich diese Wunde nicht töten würde. Eine Narbe würde zurückbleiben. Nur eine verdammte Narbe.

---

when people run in circles

* * *

to be continued soon 

yuki 2006


	2. Chapter 2

chapter: 2/3 **return**

rating: M contains violence and sex

drama/romance

POV: Naoe Nagi

please R&R

---

**have you seen the horizon lately?**

-circles and circles-

so high above

drowning

under the surface

I hide

dieing

---

**… _wie Glas_**

---

Die LED-Anzeige meines Weckers blinkte geräuschlos.

**02:53 am**

Meine Hand fuhr automatisch zu meiner Wange. Ich konnte den weichen, wolligen Verband mit meinen Fingerspitzen fühlen. Meine Finger wanderten höher… meine Augen… _Tränen_? … noch höher… Angstschweiß auf meiner Stirn.

Müde wischte ich mit dem Handrücken erst über meine Stirn, dann über meine Augen.

Es war derselbe Traum gewesen, der mich geweckt hatte – derselbe Traum, der mich auch in der vorangegangenen Nacht und in der davor und in der davor und in den hundert vorangegangenen Nächten geweckt hatte. Ich setzte mich langsam auf damit die nur schwer verheilende Wunde auf meiner Wange nicht erneut aufriss. _Schwer heilend_, sagten die Ärzte. _Sie hatten ja keine Ahnung…_

Während meine Weckuhr weiter monoton **02:54 am** durch das fast gänzlich leere Zimmer blinkte, schloss ich erneut die Augen um mich an den Traum zu erinnern.

_...Die Stimmen..._

Wie das Rauschen der Wellen, wenn sie als Brandung

den Sand unter den Füßen wegspülen

**ein kaputtes radio**

Wirre Fetzen einer Sprache, die ich nicht verstand.

_Nicht mehr verstand._

Ich bekam Kopfschmerzen.

Ihre Blicke waren gierig, neugierig, heischend, jagend... Um mich herum... ihre lechzenden Augen, ihre lüsternen Blicke...

Eine Sensation, ja, wie eine Sensation.

Schaulustige.

Gaffer.

Widerliches, _hungriges _Starren.

Ich fühlte mich nackt.

Meine Hände zitterten. Meine Augen taten weh, salzige Tränen rannen meine Wangen hinab, sie waren kalt, wie Meerwasser.

**salzige spuren vertrockneter wellen**

Wie die Erinnerung an eine kühle Sommerbrise

- sein kurzer Augenaufschlag in meine Richtung, eher das Gefühl einer Berührung; ein Wort kam mir in den Sinn.

Dann

- _leises Rauschen der vereisten Wellen im Straßenlabyrinth _-

eisgraue Schleier, seine tränenverschmierten Augen, tausend geweitete Pupillen direkt auf ihn und mich ausgerichtet, aufgereiht wie Lampions an einer Schnur.

Alptraumhaft verließen seine Füße den Erdboden und

sein schmaler Körper wurde vom Wind empor geschleudert ---

und fiel 50 Meter

und fiel 50 Meter

und fiel 50 Meter

und fiel 50 Meter

und fiel 50 Meter

bis er auf dem Boden

zerschellte

_...wie Glas_

Ich schluckte.

_Dieser Junge_… er konnte es nicht sein. Er war größer. Nicht so dünn. Die Haarfarbe stimmte auch nicht. Er würde niemals nur schwarze Kleidung tragen. Schminken würde er sich wahrscheinlich auch nicht.

Natürlich wusste ich bereits, dass er es doch war.

Der Junge aus meinem Traum sah so anders aus und war doch ein und derselbe Junge, den ich krampfhaft verdrängte. _So kommst du also zurück…_

_

* * *

the eye_

_

* * *

_

Die Augen.

Niemals würde ich seine Augen vergessen.

Niemals.

**Blau**. Das **Blau **seiner Augen. Das **Blau **seiner Augen explodierte in meinem Kopf.

So kommst du also zurück?

Nein… _Du warst niemals weg_.

Ich sprang auf. Ich bemerkte abwesend ein scharfes Reißen an meiner Wange und wusste, dass meine Wunde wieder aufgebrochen war.

Ich zitterte am ganzen Körper und fühlte mich wie ausgelaugt.

* * *

Du bist immer da gewesen. Du bist immer da gewesen, in meiner Nähe. Erst war alles ein Spiel. Es ging um das Vergessen. Wir beide waren wie kleine, weiße Hasen, die in einer Höhle Schutz vor dem Sturm suchten. Wir waren zwei kleine, weiße Hasen. Nass bis auf die Knochen und bis oben hin voll gepumpt mit tausend Chemikalien und Medikamenten aus dem Labor, in dem wir geboren waren. Zitternd und ängstlich kauerten wir in unserem Unterschlupf und bemerkten erst gar nicht, dass wir nebeneinander zitterten, bis sich einmal, vielleicht zufällig, vielleicht absichtlich, unser Fell ganz kurz berührte – wie ein Stromschlag. 

Nah aneinander gedrängt saßen wir nebeneinander und sahen dem niederprasselnden Regen zu, den Blitzen, den riesigen Hagelkörnern, den Windstößen, die die Welt um uns her in ein lebensfeindliches Chaos tauchten – aneinander geschmiegt warteten wir und teilten die wenige Wärme, die der Sturm uns gelassen hatte und wussten doch beide, dass alles nur so lange wie der Sturm anhalten würde. Zusammen konnten wir ein wenig von der täglichen Angst vergessen. Es ging nur ums Vergessen.

Und irgendwann hatte ich mich so sehr an seine Nähe gewöhnt, dass ich alleine zu frieren begann. Ich konnte nur sehr schlecht schlafen, wenn er nicht neben mir lag und seine Augenringe sagten mir dasselbe von ihm. Ich gewöhnte mich nicht nur an seine Nähe, sie wurde mir sogar richtig lieb.

Es beruhigte mich, ihn um mich zu wissen und ohne dass ich es wusste oder er es ahnte, öffnete ich mich ihm mehr und mehr und verriet wortlos alle meine tiefsten Geheimnisse.

Der Sturm tobte immer noch, doch ich bemerkte ihn nur, wenn ich alleine war. Sobald er um mich herum war fühlte ich mich in den meer**blau**en Tiefen seiner Augen zu Hause.

Und eines Tages durchbrachen drei Worte die Wortlosigkeit, die uns verband.

* * *

"Ich liebe dich." 

Ich starrte ihn an.

"Ich liebe dich."

Ich starrte ihn an.

Das **Blau **seiner Augen explodierte in meinem Kopf.

"Ich liebe dich, Naoe."

Ich sah die Angst in seinen Augen.

Er stand vor mir, seine Hände in sein T-Shirt gekrallt, seine Knöchel ganz weiß. Er zitterte etwas, sein Gesicht war noch blasser als sonst und seine **blau**en Augen starrten mich beinahe verstört an. Sein Haar war noch zerzaust.

**Blau**.

Das **Blau **seiner Augen

Das Klacken der Tür

Seine Schritte.

Als er das Zimmer verließ

Stille

Die Stille

Die Stille

Das Summen der Gedanken in meinem Kopf

"Es war doch nur... ein Spiel...", _sagte ich_ hörte ich mich sagen.

_Zurück blieb das Echo seiner Stimme_

'Ich liebe dich.'

_...in meinem Herzen_

* * *

Es tat weh, diese Szene immer wieder auf Dauerrotation miterleben zu müssen. Aber ich war wie von Sinnen.

* * *

"Ich liebe dich, Naoe." 

"Ich liebe dich, Naoe."

"Ich liebe dich, Naoe."

"Ich liebe dich, Naoe."

"Ich liebe dich, Naoe."

"Ich liebe dich, Naoe."

"Ich liebe dich, Naoe."

Immer wieder rief ich seine Gestalt vor mich, immer wieder ließ ich ihn die wenigen Worte sagen, die grausamsten Worte der Welt, die Worte, die ihn mir weggenommen hatten. Immer wieder stand er vor mir, die Hände fest im T-Shirt vergraben, so fest dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Zitternd, unendlich blass und mit dem Abdruck des Kissens auf seiner linken Wange sah er mich an…

Hätte es anders kommen können?

Wenn er diese Worte niemals gesagt hätte---

„Warum hast du das gesagt! Warum hast du das gesagt! WARUM HAST DU DAS GESAGT!", schrie ich und spürte wie Tränen der Wut in meine Augen stiegen.

„Du wusstest es, du hast es gewusst, du mieser Verräter, du verdammter Idiot, du---"

Rasend zerschmetterte ich mein gesamtes Zimmer. Um mich herum tobte ein Sturm – nein, der Sturm tobte in mir und ich musste ihn loswerden, er musste da raus, ich würde sonst--- Schreiend und wie wahnsinnig zitternd explodierten die Wände meines Zimmers, die Fensterscheibe zerbarst in einem Schauer aus Scherben, die auf mich hernieder rieselten.

es regnet

es regnet scherben

Ich ging in die Knie, schloss die Augen und spürte das scharfe Prasseln von Millionen Glassplittern in meinem Gesicht.

Ich wollte ihn wieder haben, egal um welchen Preis.

Erschöpft stürzte ich auf meine rechte Schulter und fiel in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

* * *

---

„Du interessierst dich für Hasen?", fragte eine junge, weibliche Stimme direkt hinter mir. Erschrocken drehte ich mich um.

Hinter mir stand ein vielleicht 16-jähriges Mädchen mit halblangen schwarzen Haaren und lächelte mich schüchtern an. Als sich unsere Blicke für einen Moment trafen wurde sie rot und sah sofort zu Boden. Ich war diese Reaktion gewöhnt, nichts war mir mehr verhasst und doch konnte ich nicht die Augen von dem Mädchen lassen.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte. Ich habe Sie mit… jemandem verwechselt. Tut mir leid. Entschuldigung.", murmelte sie ohne mich anzusehen.

Sie hatte mich mit einem Mädchen verwechselt.

Aber anstatt wütend zu werden oder mich einfach wortlos abzuwenden, beobachtete ich sie weiterhin.

„Ich arbeite hier… Also, wenn ich Ihnen irgendwie weiterhelfen kann…", stotterte sie ängstlich mit immer noch gesenktem Blick.

Ich schwieg einen Moment.

„Ich suche einen weißen Hasen. Einen kleinen, wenn das geht.", sagte ich dann und drehte mich wieder zu dem Gehege für kleine Nagetiere um.

Das Mädchen fasste sich wieder und hob zwei kleine Hasen aus dem Gehege, um sie mir zu zeigen.

Ich entschied mich für den kleineren. Sein Fell war heillos durchwühlt und er hatte einen unglaublich verschlafenen Blick.

„Das macht dann 3000 Yen, bitte.", sagte die Kassiererin.

Ich bezahlte.

Während ich das Wechselgeld in meine Tasche stopfte, bemerkte ich den Blick des Mädchens in meinem Nacken.

* * *

Ihr Körper war weiß, fast durchscheinend weiß.

Sie war unheimlich jung, vielleicht 15 Jahre alt.

Der Heiligenschein ihrer halblangen schwarzen Haare war ein wunderschöner Kontrast zu ihrer hellen Haut und dem Weiß des Lakens, in welches sie sich gehüllt hatte.

Ich musterte sie lange, meine Blicke streiften wieder und wieder die weichen Formen, die von dem Laken verhüllt wurden.

Sie sah mich an.

Das erste mal, seitdem wir ihren Laden verlassen hatten, trafen sich unsere Blicke.

Die fremde Farbe ihrer Augen bezauberte mich erneut.

„Was ist?", fragte sie und sah mich fest an.

Jetzt, entblößt vor mir liegend, schien sie wesentlich selbstbewusster zu sein als vor ein paar Stunden.

„Nichts.", sagte ich, drehte mich um und zog mein T-Shirt über den Kopf.

Ihre Lippen waren heiß und sie küsste mich immer wieder mit ihren hungrigen, wasser**blau**en Augen. Ihre kleinen Hände flogen an meinem Körper entlang, berührten sanft, für Sekundenbruchteile, streichelten, verschwanden…

„Darf ich dich Toji nennen?", flüsterte sie unsicher fragend in mein Ohr.

Ich drehte den Kopf, sah sie an.

Sie schlug für ein paar Sekunden die Augen nieder.

„Ja.", murmelte ich.

Sie küsste mich wieder und wieder.

„Darf… ich dich Omi nennen?", fragte ich dann.

Diesmal sah sie mich an.

„Natürlich."

Ich schlang meine Arme um ihren schmalen Körper und presste sie an mich.

„Ich liebe dich!"

* * *

---- 

Als ich aufwachte war ich allein.

Das Mädchen, dessen Namen ich niemals erfahren hatte, war verschwunden.

Ich drehte mich auf die Seite.

Mir war schlecht.

Ich stand auf, lief zu der Bar, nahm eine Flasche irgendwas und trank.

Es war kurz nach Mittag. Ich hatte zwei Stunden geschlafen.

Die ganze Nacht hindurch hatte ich… hatte sie…

Ich fühlte mich schwach, meine Knie zitterten.

Ich war froh, dass sie fort war. Ich hätte es nicht ertragen, sie noch einmal zu sehen. Ich nahm noch einen Schluck von dem bitter schmeckendem Zeug.

An meinem T-Shirt vom Vortag waren Lippnstiftspuren. Ich nahm eine Schere und zerschnitt das ganze T-Shirt.

Völlig entkräftet schleppte ich mich den Flur entlang zum Bad, stellt die Dusche auf sehr heiß und begann alle Spuren der vergangenen Nacht abzuwaschen.

Mitten beim Duschen kamen dann Tränen. Plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung. Ich sank schluchzend an der Wand entlang auf den Boden und weinte, weinte.

„Omi...", flüsterte ich immer wieder. „Omi!"

---

* * *

An diesem Tag beschloss ich ihn zu suchen.

Er war oft genug direkt von seiner Schule zu mir gekommen und so wusste ich, wo ich zu suchen hatte. Außerdem befand sich nach wie vor eine seiner Schuluniformen in meinem Schrank.

Ich nahm den Kleiderbügel mit Hemd, Pullover und Hose und legte ihn auf mein Bett.

Langsam fuhr ich mit meinen Fingern über den Stoff.

Ich musste ihn einfach sehen.

Entschlossen zog ich T-Shirt und Hose aus und schlüpfte in die Uniform.

Noch immer haftete ein leichter Geruch nach ihm an dem weichen Stoff.

Ich schloss einen Moment die Augen und sah ihn im Geiste vor mir in eben dieser Uniform.

Die Uniform passte perfekt, auch wenn ich den eher legeren Schnitt als ungewohnt empfand.

Ich schate auf die U-Bahnkarte und schätzte, dass ich ungefähr eine halbe Stunde brauchen würde, um bei seiner Schule zu sein. Dann sah ich auf die Uhr. In zwei Stunden hätte er Schluss.

Ich ließ die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss fallen und lief los.

Meine Schritte wurden immer schneller, je näher ich dem Hauptgebäude seiner Schule kam.

* * *

to be continued soon 

yuki 2006


	3. Chapter 3

chapter: 3/3 **like glass**

rating: M contains shônen-ai

drama/romance/

POV: Naoe Nagi

please R&R

---

**have you seen the horizon lately?**

-circles and circles-

so high above

drowning

under the surface

I hide

dieing

---

**and shattered...**

… _**like glass**_

---

Krampfhaft versuchte ich das Zittern meiner Hände zu kontrollieren. Es gelang nicht.

Meine Blicke huschten panisch hin und her.

Raum 223a, 223b, 224...

Ich rannte fast.

Raum 229b.

Ich stoppte, vergewisserte mich mit einem Blick auf seinen Stundenplan, den mir die Sekretärin ausgehändigt hatte, dass er genau in diesem Moment in diesem Raum Unterricht hatte. Englisch.

Ich wusste, dass er nicht gut war in diesem Fach. Wieviel er mir von sich erzählt hatte! Ich kannte seinen Lehrer sogar beim Namen, ich wusste in welchen Fächern er gut war, ich wusste welche Jahreszeit er am meisten liebte, ich kannte sein Lieblingst-shirt und ich wusste, dass er den Geruch von frischen Schnittblumen liebte. Ich wusste, dass er enge und dunkle Räume hasste und dass er am liebsten warmen Kakao trank.

Er hatte so viel von sich erzählt in diesen Stunden, Wochen die wir gemeinsam verbracht hatten...

Es war mir immer egal gewesen, was er sagte. Wahrscheinlich redete er nur gegen die drückende Stille an, die auf uns lastete. Ja, es war mir egal gewesen und ich hatte gedacht, dass ich mir nicht zwei Dinge gemerkt habe, die er erzäht hatte.

Aber ich hatte mich geirrt.

Fast jedes seiner Worte war in meinem Gedächtnis geblieben.

Sogar der Klang seiner Stimme, als er mir von einem Schulfreund erzählte, schwebte in dem Geflecht meiner Erinnerung.

Seine Stimme...!

Ich ließ mich in die Hocke sinken und vergrub mein Gesicht in den Händen.

Ich musste zur Besinnung kommen... Ich stand völlig neben mir...

_Seine Stimme...!_

„Hey Omi, der hatte dich heute wieder im Schwitzkasten, was?"

„Ja... Irgendwann breche ich wohl mal in Tränen aus, wenn das so weiter geht."

Lachen.

Das Lachen der anderen... _Wie ein Firmament_...

* * *

Und die Wirklichkeit trat zurück, als sich unsere Blicke trafen.

* * *

Er erstarrte--- 

Er starrte auf mich nieder.

Kein Blinzeln unterbrach unsere Angst.

_Wie hatte ich es nur ausgehalten – so lange ohne sein Gesicht zu sehen?_

Jetzt, da er vor mir stand, schien es mir unbegreiflich, wie ich die letzten Tage, Wochen und Monate hatte ertragen können.

Seine schmale Figur... Seine weichen hellen Haare die immer rebellisch und ungeordnet zu allen Seiten abstanden... Seine helle Haut die sich so herrlich weich anfühlte... Seine Lippen, seine Augen... Seine wunderschönen Augen...

Um uns hatte sich ein Kreis aus Neugierigen gebildet.

Einer fragte: „Kennst du ihn, Omi-kun?"

Bildete ich es mir nur ein, oder waren seine Augen ein winziges bisschen dunkler geworden?

Waren die Schatten unter seinen Augen nur Einbildung?

Die unnatürliche Blässe seiner Haut?

Wirkte er nicht dünner? Abgekämpfter?

Ich sah ihn einfach nur an.

_Das Meer**blau** seiner Augen verwischte für einen Moment und ich wusste nicht, ob es meine oder seine Tränen waren._

„Ich-Ich...", versuchte er und seine Stimme klang fremd.

Ich konnte den Blick seiner Augen nicht deuten.

Ich sah Angst. Verwirrung. Misstrauen. Aber auch Sehnsucht.

Ein dunkelhaariger Junge neben Omi drängelte sich vor und reichte mir eine Hand.

„Bist du neu hier? Ich heiße Morima Shuichi. Das ist Tsukiyono Omi. Kommst du in unsere Klasse? Woher kommst du und warum wechselst du mitten im Jahr?"

Der Junge sah mich neugierig an und streckte erwartungsvoll seine Hand aus.

In jeder anderen Situation hätte ich die Hand grob weg geschlagen.

Ich ergriff die Hand und ließ mich von dem Jungen hoch ziehen.

„Ich heiße Naoe Nagi.", sagte ich und auch meine Stimme klang fremd in meinen Ohren.

Immer wieder sah ich Omi an und auch er wandte den Blick nicht ab.

„Darf ich dich Nagi-kun nennen?", fragte der Junge, der sich als Shuichi vorgestellt hatte.

Ich sah ihn verwirrt an, wollte Nein sagen, nickte dann aber und lächelte matt.

Er grinste mich an, schlug mir mit einer Hand auf den Rücken und sagte fröhlich: „Na dann – Zeigen wir die mal die Schule, okay?"

* * *

---+---+---+---+--- 

Was hatte ich erwartet?

Dass er mir einfach so in die Arme laufen würde?

Dass es so wie früher werden würde?

Was hatte ich erwartet?

Ich kam mir unendlich betrogen vor. Btrogen von mir selbst. Von all der unnützen Hoffnung, die ich mir ohne es zu wissen gemacht hatte und die mich jetzt zu Boden drückte.

Müde schleppte ich mich aus dem Schulgebäude.

Was hatte ich mir nur dabei gedacht?

Ich war einfach losgelaufen.

Ich hatte ihn einfach sehen wollen.

Ohne zu wissen was ich wollte.

Ohne überhaupt irgendetwas zu wissen war ich losgestürmt.

_Idiot_...!

Ich war wütend auf mich selbst.

Ich schloss die Augen und fiel in ein Meer aus **Blau**.

* * *

„Nagi! Warte!"

Ich drehte mich erschrocken um und sah _ihn_ auf mich zu rennen.

Mein Herz stockte für einen Moment.

Ich wartete bis er zu mir aufgeschlossen hatte.

Als er mich erreicht hatte stützte er seine Hände auf die Knie und atmete ein paar mal tief durch.

Dann stellte er sich wieder aufrecht, sah mich kurz an, dann fixierte er einen unbestimmten Punkt hinter mir und vermied meinen Blick.

„Was willst du?", fragte er. Seine Unterlippe zitterte etwas und er biss darauf sodass die Haut an dieser Stelle weiß wurde.

Ich sah zu Boden. Ich hatte mit dieser Frage gerechnet. Schon viel früher gerechnet. Und doch wusste ich keine Antwort.

Hilflos zuckte ich mit den Schultern.

„Ich... weiß nicht.", hörte ich mich flüstern.

Sein Blick huschte kurz zu mir, unsere Blicke trafen sich für einen flüchtigen Moment, dann sah er wieder weg, diesmal seine Schuhspitzen fixierend

Eine Weile herrschte Stille.

Dann:

„Soll ich... Soll ich mit zu dir kommen?"

Ich schloss die Augen.

Wieder versank ich in einem Meer aus **Blau**.

Ich öffnete Mund aber kein Ton kam über meine Lippen.

Dann:

_Ja_.

* * *

Meine Finger zeichneten langsam die Kontur seines linken Schlüsselbeins nach. Ich fühlte seine weiche Haut unter meinen Fingerspitzen dahingleiten.

Meine Hand fuhr ihm durch sein helles, wirres Haar. Sanft strich ich ihm eine Strähne aus den Augen.

Er lag auf meinem Bett, nackt, nur in ein weißes Laken gehüllt.

Schlafend.

Meine Finger wanderten über seinen wunderschönen Körper und meine Blicke glitten über jedes Stückchen Haut. Ich hauchte einen Kuss auf seine geschlossenen Augen. Ich atmete seinen sanften Geruch ein, den ich so lange vermisst hatte und der nun wieder wie ein Hoffnungsschimmer in meinem Zimmer hing.

Ich ließ zu, dass er sich im Schlaf an mich ankuschelte und legte schützend einen Arm um ihn.

Lange, lange streichelte ich ihn.

Dann:

Ich wusste nicht, was ich tat

:Es war so dumm:

Ich beugte mich sanft über ihn, küsste ihn noch einmal vorsichtig und zärtlich.

Dann:

:So dumm:

_ganz leise

* * *

_

„Ich liebe dich."

* * *

Die Tür barst mit einem Knall auf.

Omi schrak auf.

„Okay, genau hier endet das Märchen."

Schuldig. Panisch starrte ich ihn und die zwei anderen an. _Was_...!

Omi neben mir verkrampfte sich und grub seine Hände in das Laken, dass seinen Körper bedeckte.

Crawford, ohne die Spur eines Lächelns, richtete seine Waffe auf mich und sagte kühl: „Ausgezeichnet Naoe. Jetzt zieh dich an und warte draußen."

Ich starrte ihn an. Die Grabeskälte seines Blickes duldete keine Widerrede doch ich blieb wo ich war.

„N-Nagi...?"

_Omi_! Ich drehte mich um. Er saß mit aufgerissenen, vor Angst oder Schreck geweiteten, fast weißen Augen da. Sämtliche Farbe war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen.

„Omi, ich---", setzte ich an, als ich hörte wie Crawford seine Waffe entsicherte.

„Steh auf, Naoe, warte draußen.", wiederholte er.

Schuldig begann zu grinsen und Farfarello, der sich im Hintergrund hielt aber Omi und mich aufmerksam beobachtete, begann, mit dem Zeigefinger langsam über die Schneide seines Messers zu fahren.

_Steh auf, Schätzchen, du hast keine Wahl..._

Als Schuldig meine entsetzte Miene sah lachte er auf.

_Dachtest du wirklich deine Gedankenblockade ist so perfekt?_

Ich wandte meinen Blick an Crawford, der ihn ausdruckslos erwiderte.

_Hättest du uns nicht mit deiner kleinen Affäre so einen großen Gefallen getan, Kleiner, hätten wir dich längst erledigt..._

Panik stieg in mir auf.

Langsam erhob ich mich, hörte das ängstliche Einatmen von Omi hinter mir.

„Ihr könnt nicht---", begann ich, dann traf mich ein derartiger gedanklicher Schmerz, dass ich strauchelte und gerade so von Crawford aufgefangen wurde.

In diesem Moment verlor ich das Bewusstsein.

Das letzte, was ich wahrnahm, bevor sich das Schwarz über mich wölbte, war, wie Schudigs Stimme in meinem Kopf sprach und meine Stimme seine Worte wiederholten.

* * *

---+---+---+--- 

„Hey! Nagi!"

Mühsam öffnete ich die Augen. Mein Kopf hämmerte.

„Gut das du wach bist. Ich dachte schon du schaffst es nicht."

Schuldig erschien in meinem Blickfeld mit einem überheblichen Grinsen.

Ich stöhnte, setzte mich auf. Ich befand mich in meinem Bett.

Die Erinnerung kam gnadenlos.

Ich sprang auf.

„Wo ist er? Was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht?", wollte ich schreien aber es kam nur ein Krächzen heraus.

„Langsam, langsam, mein Freund. Andere hätten das nicht überlebt – da ist es nur natürlich wenn du ein bisschen schlapp bist."

Ich starrte ihn verständnislos an.

Schuldig lachte umso mehr.

„Ich habe die Kontrolle über dich übernommen, Nagi-chan, ich habe dich kontrolliert. Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr? Das ist wie Sex... nur viel besser!"

Er lachte.

_Nein_...

Langsam wurden mir die Ausmaße und die Tragweite bewusst.

„Was... Was hast du getan?", röchelte ich. Ich schmeckte Blut.

„Ich hab dich ein paar Dinge zwischen dir und Bombay-chan klar stellen lassen... Und ihr hattet noch einmal so richtig euren Spaß. Er war zwar keine Jungfrau mehr, aber geschrieen hat er trotzdem."

Und er lachte weiter, immer weiter.

Mir wurde schwindlig. Ich taumelte gegen die Zimmerwand und sank zu Boden. Starrte meine Hände an.

* * *

Diese Hände... _Diese Hände hatten_...?

* * *

Ich spürte erneut Panik in mir aufsteigen. 

„Du bist selbst Schuld, Naoe. Du hättest jeden nehmen können. Aber es musste er sein, nicht wahr?" Er lachte. „Das macht dich an, nicht wahr? Du brauchst das, stimmt's? Du musstest ihn haben weil er einer von ihnen ist, ein Weiß, ein Feind, Bombay-chan..."

Er lachte.

Mein Atem ging heftiger, immer wieder schmeckte ich Blut.

„Dachtest du, du könntest das ewig vor uns geheim halten? Dich hinter unserem Rücken mit Klein-Bombay - wie nennst du ihn? Omi! – treffen?"

Schuldig hörte auf zu lachen und kam ganz nahe an mich heran.

„Von mir aus mach dich für jeden auf der Welt zur Hure, Nagi-chan, aber dieses eine mal bist du zu weit gegangen.", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr.

Dann lachte er wieder in seiner abscheulichen Art.

„Dabei sollten wir dankbar sein! Dank dir sind wir ziemlich lästige Insekten losgeworden. Dachtest du, ich nutz das nicht aus, dass du mit einem laufenden Informationsterminal ins Bett gehst?" Er lachte. „Ooooh dachtest du etwa du wärst der einzige, der mit Omi-chan geschlafen hat während den letzten Monaten? Ich bin sicher er denkt das auch. Ich versteh schon, dass du ihn nicht gehen lassen wolltest... Und dank dir hatte ich auch meinen Spaß, mehr als nur einmal, ohne das einer von euch es bemerkt hätte..."

Ich kämpfte gegen den Drang an, mich auf ihn zu stürzen.

Ich wusste, dass ich vollkommen hilflos war.

Ich war zu schwach um meine Kräfte einsetzen zu können und fühlte mich außerstande, sie überhaupt zu kontrollieren.

Tränen der Hilflosigkeit und der Wut rannen meine Wangen hinab.

Längst hörte ich nicht mehr die Worte, die Schudig sprach.

„Wo ist er?", fragte ich leise.

Schuldig stockte inmitten seiner bildhaften Schilderungen und sah mich an.

„Nun wir haben ihn gehen lassen. Was hätten wir tun sollen? Seine Freunde sind tot – er ist absolut wertlos."

„Wann?", fragte ich und meine Stimme drohte erneut zu versagen.

Schuldig sah auf die Uhr.

„Vor etwa 30 Minuten, glaube ich. Farfarello hat sich den Süßen noch kurz zur Brust genommen aber ich denke, dass Crawford ihn vor einer halben Stunde rausgeschmissen hat."

Ich schluckte, rappelte mich auf.

„Du willst ihm wohl doch nicht hinterher?", fragte Schuldig und lachte erneut.

„Vergiss nicht, _du selbst_ hast ihm gesagt, dass du ihn nur ausgenutzt hast..."

Ich antwortete nicht. Glühender, rasender Hass loderte in mir.

Ich schleppte mich zur Tür, durch den Flur. Als ich bei der Haustür angekommen war, drehte ich mich um. Hinter mir standen sie. Alle drei. Alle drei bereit mich zu töten.

* * *

Wir waren ein Team.

Wir waren Schwarz.

Wir waren vier Menschen, die durch die Ironie des Schicksals oder einfach durch pures Pech aneinander gebunden waren.

Vier Menschen, die alle immer nur ganz knap am Rande des Wahnsinns vorbei schlutterten.

Und auf irgendeine Art und Weise verdankte ich diesen drei Killern mein Leben.

Auf irgendeine Art und Weise waren wir tatsächlich ein Team.

Nicht aus Freundschaft.

Nicht aus freiem Willen.

Sondern aus Abhängigkeit.

Ich hatte mich nie Illusionen hingegeben was die Art unserer nicht vorhanden Zwischenmenschlichkeit betraf. Ich hatte gewusst, dass ich – genau wie sie – nur Mittel war, nur Werkzeug. Ich konnte ganz leicht ersetzt werden, das wusste ich.

Am Anfang tat ich alles was sie wollten um irgendwie akzeptiert zu werden. Doch sie lachten mich aus.

Dann begann ich meine Grenzen auszutesten. Wie weit ich gehen konnte...

Und plötzlich

_---stand ich zwischen ihnen und ihrem Willen._

Oder sie standen zwischen mir und dem, was ich wollte...

(Er ist ersetzbar.)

Ich stellte ein Risiko dar.

Ich war nicht mehr tragbar.

Ich war unbrauchbar geworden.

_Jetzt mussten sie mich loswerden._

_

* * *

_  
Ich weiß nicht wie es hatte kommen können...

Vielleicht hatte Crawford den eigenen Tod nicht vorhersehen können...

Vielleicht war Schuldig noch zu erschöpft, um sich direkt in meine Gedankenwelt zu hacken...

Vielleicht war Farfarello nicht konzentriert genug...

* * *

Ich weiß nur, dass ich zu schreien begann. 

Ich schrie so laut und so lange ich konnte.

Es gab ein lautes Knallen und Crawfords Kugel erwischte mich in der Schulter, wenige Zentimeter neben dem Herzen.

Es tat weh und die Schmerzen trieben mich fast in den Wahnsinn. _Aber die Wunde reichte nicht._

Ich schrie.

Und dann:

Eine Explosion erschütterte das gesamte Gebäude. Für einen Moment schien sich alles um mich herum zusammen zu ziehen bis zur größt möglichen Verdichtung. Einen Herzschlag lang herrschte gespenstische Stille.

Dann:

In rasender Geschwindigkeit dehnte sich die Wirklichkeit wieder aus, riss, zerriss, zerriss alles um mich herum in Fetzen.

Ich hörte nicht auf zu schreien, bis ich vor Erschöpfung zusammenbrach, mich gleich wieder aufrappelte und aus den Trümmern des Hauses kroch.

_Ich musste ihn finden..._

Ehe es zu spät war...

Wenn es nicht schon längst...

* * *

„Was ist dir am wichtigsten im Leben?" 

Er lachte und antwortete ohne dem geringsten Zögern: „Weiß. Meine Freunde!"

Dann schlug er die Augen nieder und errötete leicht.

„Und... du."

_

* * *

_

_War das erst gestern gewesen?_

* * *

----

Ich fand ihn. Er stand auf dem Dach des Hotels, in dem wir uns so oft getroffen hatten.

Unter ihm hatten sich eine Menge Schaulustige eingefunden, die neugierig zu ihm herauf starrten.

Ich wollte hinau rennen, zu ihm, doch meine Beine bewegten sich keinen Zentimeter.

Ich stand da, wie erfroren, und starrte zu ihm auf.

Der Traum kam mir wieder in den Sinn.

_...Die Stimmen..._

Wie das Rauschen der Wellen, wenn sie als Brandung

den Sand unter den Füßen wegspülen

**ein kaputtes radio**

Wirre Fetzen einer Sprache, die ich nicht verstand.

_Nicht mehr verstand._

Ich bekam Kopfschmerzen.

Ihre Blicke waren gierig, neugierig, heischend, jagend... Um mich herum... ihre lechzenden Augen, ihre lüsternen Blicke...

Eine Sensation, ja, wie eine Sensation.

Schaulustige.

Gaffer.

Widerliches, _hungriges _Starren.

Ich fühlte mich nackt.

Meine Hände zitterten. Meine Augen taten weh, salzige Tränen rannen meine Wangen hinab, sie waren kalt, wie Meerwasser.

**salzige spuren vertrockneter wellen**

Wie die Erinnerung an eine kühle Sommerbrise

- sein kurzer Augenaufschlag in meine Richtung, eher das Gefühl einer Berührung; ein Wort kam mir in den Sinn.

Dann

- _leises Rauschen der vereisten Wellen im Straßenlabyrinth _-

eisgraue Schleier, seine tränenverschmierten Augen, tausend geweitete Pupillen direkt auf ihn und mich ausgerichtet, aufgereiht wie Lampions an einer Schnur.

Alptraumhaft verließen seine Füße den Erdboden und

sein schmaler Körper wurde vom Wind empor geschleudert ---

und fiel 50 Meter

bis er auf dem Boden

zerschellte

_

* * *

...wie Glas

* * *

_

Ich wollte schreien.

Aber meine Stimme war gebrochen.

_Ich kriege keine Luft...!_

Das ist alles nicht wahr!

"Ich habe es nicht geglaubt, ich wollte es nicht glauben, ich _konnte_ nicht. Es war wie eine Denksperre; meine Gedanken weigerten sich einfach, diese Möglichkeit in Betracht zu ziehen. Es konnte einfach nicht stimmen - es konnte nicht stimmen weil es nicht durfte."+

**

* * *

dieses szenario existierte nicht

* * *

**

es geht nicht

es konnte nicht

das war nicht geschehen!

_nichts davon!_

es ist alles... nicht wahr...

_Omi!_

Und als alles um mich zusammenbrach

und die Splitter meiner Welt tiefe blutige Schnitte auf meinem Körper hinterließen

als alles

was 'ich' bedeutete

in Scherben zu meinen Füßen lag

ging die Sonne auf

und der Mond stürzte in den Ozean

wie ich

* * *

- ende - 


End file.
